Wings of Your Soul
by TreesAndCheese
Summary: Based off Artificial Starlight's Angel fic.Ivan knows Matthew has wings and knows they're beautiful. Matthew has told him before,he is not an angel. His wings are merely a reflection of his soul. He has wondered how Matthew would react if he had any wings


**Angel!Matthew**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this. It belongs to the makers of Hetalia and the wonderful author Artificial Starlight. I based this off her story Ангел: Angel .**

**This is supposed to take place about three weeks after whenever Giving In ends.**

It was a rather peaceful Tuesday evening and Ivan and Matthew had finished a wonderful dinner a little while before. Both of them were settled in Matthew's house, happy to have some peace after their rather eventful stay in Russia. Ivan was taking a phone call from his boss in Matthew's office. Matthew had a nearly empty bowl of ice cream in his hand as he sat on his light colored couch. Kumajirou was snuggled on his lap, lightly dozing. Several soft, silvery-gray feathers were scattered around the two. After a moment Matthew caught sight of Ivan standing behind him in the mirror that was hung up on the wall.

"It's really not that big of a deal, Ivan." Matthew said as Ivan continued to stare.

"Da..." Ivan said unevenly. Matthew just rolled his eyes. Honestly, the man had known about them for more than three weeks.

He turned around to take a look at Ivan. He plopped the spoon in the empty bowl with a clatter.

"If it makes you uncomfortable I can... um... put them away..." Matthew shuffled uncomfortably. He shifted his weight back and forth causing the wings behind him to flutter sightly. They were huge and beautiful, a soft gray that bordered on white.

"No, It's fine... But I was wondering why you decided to show them now." Ivan walked around the couch and sat down next to him.

Matthew shrugged, "I've only had them visible for about a total of three hours in the last hundred years, so their kind of sore. Plus, once I spread them I just wanted to do it again. Désolé... I thought you wouldn't mind." He looked down and started messing with the fabric of the couch. Matthew still had trouble showing his wings, even at home. He had so long hidden them from the world. It had been so long since he was taught _it wasn't normal_ to have them.

Ivan sighed and patted his head. He honestly didn't mean to make him upset. Now he felt guilty, and that something he wasn't used to but he quickly decided he didn't like it.

"Don't worry. It's fine. I shouldn't have made a big deal out of it, da?" Ivan said and Matthew nodded slightly.

Matthew picked up one of the feathers that was laying on the couch and frowned at it slightly.

"I honestly wonder how you would react to my wings if I had any." Ivan said suddenly.

Matthew looked at him. There was an emotion he couldn't quite decipher swirled deep in his mauve eyes.

"Do you... really want to know?" Canada asked quietly, setting the bowl carefully on the table nearby.

"What?" Ivan asked absently, not thinking much of it. Matthew took a breath and looked him square in the eye.

"Do you want to know what your wings look like?" Ivan looked at him for a long time so Matthew just decided to explain.

"Do you remember the day you first saw my wings?" Of course he did. Thats something that would be really hard to forget. "Well, do you remember I told you they were just wings? Thats true. They are just reflections of the soul."

Understanding bloomed across Ivan's face as Matthew continued. "Everyone has a soul so everyone has wings."

Ivan paused for a moment to just think and absorb it all.

"But then why don't we all know about our wings? How come only you can see yours?" Ivan asked after a moment.

"I-I'm not entirely sure about that actually. I believe it has something to do with the fact that I was alone for so long. I think that maybe it gave me more time to learn about myself before being affected by other people's opinions. I had Kumasassy, of course, but that is a little different. I can also help other people see their wings. I... I... um.. showed France his once." Matthew trailed off and looked away. "He hated me for it. Not that he remembers it anymore, of course."

Ivan sat back, a slightly calculating look on his face. Then he happened to glance at Matthew who was clutching Kumajirou to his chest and looked quite sorrowful.

"Matvey," Russia brushed the hair out of his face an tucked it behind his ear, his hand lingering slightly, "I know of several ways to change someone's opinion of themselves so dramatically. None of them are good for their heath. Please tell me what he did to make you so afraid of a part of yourself."

"Oh, no! He didn't do anything bad really. It was more like... encouraging me not to have them." Matthew murmured, still not making eye contact. Instead he looked at his hand resting atop Kuma's head.

Ivan just sighed and decided to drop it for now. Nothing good would come from trying to force information from him.

"So, what did Francis' wings look like?" Ivan asked after a moment.

Matthew smiled slightly and resumed petting the top of Kuma's head.

"Well, I thought they were pretty, but papa freaked out pretty bad when he saw them. They were black as ink, a deep, deep color." Matthew smiled fondly, lost in memories.

"Tips were white." Kumajirou piped up from his spot on his lap.

"Oh yeah. The tips of the longest feathers were pure white. On the bottom there." He said pointing to the bottom of his own wings. Ivan nodded, deep in thought.

Minutes passed as thoughts swirled around Ivan's head franticly. He really wanted to find out what his wings looked like, but he was also afraid of how he would deal with the outcome.

Matthew sat patiently as Ivan glared at the opposite wall in thought. This would actually scare most people into taking refuge somewhere a couple of towns away, but Matthew just knew he was thinking and not paying attention to the mask he normally wore. So, in a way, being able to so easily see his emotions made Matthew indescribably happy. It was a small way Ivan showed that he trusted him.

"I do." Ivan said after awhile. "I do want to find out what my wings look like."

Matthew beamed. "Wonderful. I can help you with that. It's quite simple really. You just have to wish for it, and it will happen. Corney, I know, but it works."

Ivan nodded, incredibly unsure of himself. Matthew pulled himself up slightly to place a kiss on his forehead. "Don't worry, Everything will be fine."

"Does...does it hurt?" Ivan asked quietly. Not that he was really worried about any pain. He just wanted to know what was coming. He wasn't a fan of surprises.

"No, not at all. It actually feels good. Like you're letting a part of yourself free, for the first time, every time. It's nice really." Matthew said. Ivan was a little nervous, but he actually trusted Matthew, so it was decided.

Ivan nodded slightly, signaling that he was ready. Matthew brought his legs under him kneel sideways on the couch to face Ivan.

"Take off your shirt and we can get started, eh?" Matthew patted the couch in front of him encouragingly as Ivan silently complied with his request.

Matthew scooted closer and intertwined their fingers together. They closed their eyes, and for a few seconds neither of them moved. After that there was a quiet ruffling sound and the uneven flapping of wings. Ivan kept his eyes closed until he heard Matthew's quiet gasp of surprise. Once he blinked them a few times, he caught sight of inky black feathers settling around them both.

Ivan's eyes widened in shock. No. No, no, no.

_Yes._ His mind said in an evil whisper. He knew this would happen, he knew he was by no extant of the imagination a _pure _being. But that didn't lessen the blow at all.

"They're _beautiful._" Mathew sighed in awe. Ivan just glared at him harder then he ever had before.

"I do not appreciate the _lies,_ Matvey." He said though gritted teeth.

"What?" Matthew furrowed his eyebrows, his beautiful violet eyes sparkled in confusion. "No, really. Just look at them, they're breathtaking." Ivan scowled at him before forcing himself to look in the mirror across the room. What he saw there was shocking.

Two enormous wings protruded from his back. They were a deep, endless black, yes, but there were little while spots scattered across them that looked exactly like stars in the sky. They seemed to dance when he hesitatingly moved his wings.

They were actually... not so bad. They were not light at all, but they had a fair amount of white in them. They were dark, but captivating. He couldn't take his eyes off them. They looked exactly like a starry sky on a perfect night.

Despite the fact that his wings, and therefore his soul, were literally as black as night he thought they were actually quite beautiful. Matthew stared in awe and reached over to stroke them gently causing Ivan to twitch violently. Matthew looked at him questioningly.

"That... felt weird..."Ivan pouted as Matthew giggled at him and completely spread his own wings. They elegantly stretched across most of the room.

Ivan looked back and forth from his wings and Matthew's, then slowly tried to spread them also. It actually felt quite natural. No, more than that. It felt _wonderful. Indescribable. _With a small, real smile he closed them then opened them again. It was great. Matthew was right, there was nothing to worry about. Hmm... he wasn't used to admitting other people were right... oh well.

He then noticed that one of Matthew's hands was still interlaced with his. He blushed slightly and tried to pull away gently. Matthew's grip simply tightened.

"If I let go your wings will fade." Ivan smiled, who was he to complain? Ivan tightened his grip also.

"So... you're not mad?" Matthew asked, sounding hopeful.

"Of course not. Я так тебя люблю, подсолнечника." Ivan murmured sweetly.

**Hey! This is TreesAndCheese.**

**~ thanks for reading. ^_^**

**It's not the best but i'm pretty happy with it. ^_^ reviews would be nice. **

**Translations.**

**Désolé: sorry**

**Я так тебя люблю, подсолнечника: i love you so much, Sunflower.**

**( from google translate)**

**~feel free to correct me!  
**

**i've been writting really slow for the last three weeks since i have a small (stubborn) concussion, so anyone reading my stories Unspoken words or Doll's Curse they will be updated... eventually.**

**Thats not really a good excuse for this story beacuse i started it in december * facepalm * i need to work on speed.**

**Tons-o-luv**

**TreesAndCheese**


End file.
